


Ang Lihim na Liham

by thisisashittyusername



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, ang mangaalahas, brah, bruh, dont forget those who fell in the nighttime sabi ni elias, elibarra is love elibarra is life, fuk maria clarez, hanapin mo si simoun, ibarra do u love elias, iniba mo ang layunin, iniba mo ang perspektibo't paniniwala, kaya ka sinagip ni elias kasi naniniwala siyang ikaw ang pag-asa ng san diegz at ng buong bayan, masakit sa puso, pano to, patay na si elias, punyeta mo ibarra bakit iniba mo pa, putangina sinamahan mo naman, seryoso ako sa pamagat, stey strung elyus, wag ganyan, wag mong itago sa lupa punyeta basilio, yes u do
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ito na nga ang baul na naglalaman ng kayamanan ng misteryosong estranghero. Ngunit ano pa bang kayamanan maliban sa salapi ang nilalaman nito?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang Lihim na Liham

**Author's Note:**

> Masyado lang akong nawili sa [fanfic na gawa ni rustyHalo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/450182). Gusto ko rin tuloy gumawa ng Elias-writing-a-letter-to-Ibarra fanfic. Mehehehe.
> 
> Tsaka grabe, ginawa ko 'to na Noli pa lang ang binabasa, so 'di ko alam na nagpakita pa pala si Ibarra para tulungan si Basilio na sunugin si Elias. Unless 'di talaga 'yan nangyari, tapos nagloloko lang kuya ko...

_ Di bale nang makita niya. Basta't may nakakaalam.  _

 

_May tiwala akong makadadating ito sa dapat nitong puntahan._

 

 

Pumikit si Elias. _Crisostomo_ , taimtim niyang wika sa sarili, bago tuluyan nang mawalan ng hininga. 

 

* * *

 

Sinuot ng bata ang salakot ng lalaking kangina lama'y binigyang-alab niya kasama ng kanyang ina. Ginalaw niya ito mas malapit pa sa kanyang noo, bilang panago sa bawat patak ng luhang dumadampi sa kanyang pisngi. 

 

Tinitigan pa niyang muli ang nagliliyab na apoy, at tumalikod na. 

 

* * *

 

Matapos maghukay ay nahanap na niya agad ang sinabi ng lalaking misteryoso- ni pangalan ay hindi niya alam dito. Ngunit tama siya. Andito na nga ang sinabi niyang kayamanan. 

 

Halos maiyak siya sa tuwa- _kaya ko nang makapag-aral, kaya ko nang ibangon muli ang mga pangarap ni Ina at ni Crispin para sa akin- Nanay, Crispin, 'wag kayong mabahala, ipaghihiganti ko kayo sa pagbuhay ko_ \- 

 

Pagkabukas niya ng baul ay halos manginig siya. 

 

Nakapatong sa taas ng sandamakmak na pirasong piso ang isang liham na 'Ginoong Ibarra' lamang ang nakasulat sa harap, at isang halos-totoong guhit ng sinabing mestizo. Dinaan niya ang mga munting daliri sa bawat marka ng lapis na ginamit...

 

Napunta ang kanyang pokus sa nakatuping papel.

 

_Ano ito...?_ tanong niya sa sarili. _Hindi ko dapat 'to pakielamanan._

 

Ngunit bilang isang bata ay hindi niya mapigil ang kaniyang kaosyosohan. Kinuha niya ng liham at agad niyang binasa. 

 

* * *

 

> ** _Ginoong Ibarra,_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_ Sa panahong mabasa mo ito ay siguro'y pumanaw na ako. Inaasahan kong katapusan ko na, bago pa man matapos ang linggong ito. Ano pa nga ba ang maaasahan natin sa pagtakas ko sa'yo?  _ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_ Ngunit sana'y malaman at maintindihan mong hindi ka minsan man nagdala ng pagsisisi sa akin. Lubusang paghanga at pag-asa ang dinala mo sa aking diwa.  _ **
> 
>  
> 
> ** _At nais kong magpasalamat dahil dito._ **
> 
>  
> 
> ** _Ngunit aaminin kong hindi nga lang ito ang hatid mo sa buhay ko_. **

 

 

Napataas ang kilay ng mambabasa, ngunit pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa.

 

 

> **_ Hindi ko maisip kung paano ba ang tamang paraan ng pagtapat ko sa iyo, Ginoo, ngunit sa pag-iisip kong bilang na ang mga araw kong kasama ka ay masasabi ko na ring wala na akong kahit konting bahid ng kahihiyan o pagdadalawang-isip.  _ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_ Iniibig kita, Ginoong Ibarra. _ **

 

 

Napalunok ang bata. Kaya pa ba niyang basahin ito? Sa isip niya'y ito ay isang bagay na kailanma'y dapat 'di niya malaman- na dapat ang ganitong usapan ay sa pagitan lamang ng dalawang taong ito- ngunit... 

 

Binasa pa niya. 

 

 

> **_ Tinatanggap kong iba na ang nakalaan at nakaukit sa puso mo, Ginoo, at hindi ko minsan naging layon ang palitan siya. Nais ko lamang na malaman mo- malaman mong ikaw ang nagbigay-inspirasyon sa akin sa mga madidilim kong panahong ito.  _ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_ Ikaw ang sagot.  _ **
> 
> ** _At huwag ka sana mag-iba kailanman._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_ Sana'y kahit sa pagpanaw ko'y hindi ka mawalan ng pokus sa totoong layunin natin- na sana kahit ano pa mang mawalay sa'yo ay mananatili ka pa ring si Crisostomo Ibarrang kilala ko. Sana'y maintindihan mong higit ka sa katauhang laging binibigyang-depinisyon ng mga tao bilang kadugo ni Don Pedro, o ni Don Saturnino.  _ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_ Hindi ka ang Eibarramendiang buong buhay kong kinagagalitan. Ginoo, iba ka.  _ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ **At sana'y manatili kang iba.** _

 

 

_Naging magkaaway pala ang pamilya ng estrangherong misteryoso na nakita ko, pati si Don Crisostomo?_ Napasimangot lalo si Basilio. Na kahit magkaaway sila'y nagawa pa ring mahalin ni Elias si-...

 

Tinitigan ni Basilio ang guhit ni Ibarra.

 

Tinuloy niya ang pagbabasa.

 

 

> **_ Nais kong kahit konting piso ay maambag ko sa kaayusan ng iyong buhay, ngayong wala na ang pangalan mong panustos sa iyo.  _ **

 

 

Ah, so ito palang pera ay para sa kanya...

 

Napabuntung-hininga ang musmos. _Nasaan na siya, kung gan'on?_

 

 

> _** Nakatatawang isipin ang kabalintunaang ito, hindi ba, Ginoo?  ** _
> 
> _** Sinabi mo minsa'y "pabigla-bigla" ako sa aking mga ginagawa, na inuuna ko ang himig ng aking damdamin kaysa sa pag-unawa ng aking isip.  Ngunit bakit ngayo'y ipinatatagal ko pa ang pagsunod sa damdamin, na ngayo'y mamamatay na ako, dito ko pa lang ito lubusang pinansin?  ** _
> 
>  
> 
> _** Siguro kasi'y sa digmaan ay nakatatanaw lagi ng pag-asa.  Ibig sabihin ba nito'y ni isang manipis na hibla ng pagkakataon ay wala ako sa piling mo?  ** _
> 
>  
> 
> _** Di bale na iyan ngayon.  ** _
> 
>  
> 
> _** Hayaan mo nang maging nakaraan mo ako, Ginoo. Lubusin mo sana ang kasalukuyan at ang hinaharap na ipinagpala sa iyo.  ** _
> 
>  
> 
> _** Lubusin mo ito para sa'ting dalawa. ** _

 

 

Pinawi ni Basilio ang mga luhang 'di man niya namalayang bumubuhos na mula sa kanyang mga mata. Kumirot ang puso ni Basilio. 

 

_Minahal niya si Ginoong Ibarra_ , isip niya sa sarili, _ngunit 'di niya alam na wala na rin ang pag-ibig niya sa mundong ito_. 

 

 

> _**Ang iyong patnubay, Elias.** _

 

 

Tinitigan niya ang larawang ginuhit ng manunulat ng sulat na si Elias. Kada detalye, kada hibla ng buhok ay tinama sa larawan. 

 

Binalik niya ang sulat at ang larawan sa butas na lupa. 

 

 

_ Sana'y magkita kayong muli sa kabilang buhay, Ginoong Elias. _

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, masakit.


End file.
